Teal in Black
by ShadowAkemi
Summary: Sad girl Miku, a broken doll, who will pull her out of her sorrows? T for language and slight SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING RECENTLY
1. Chapter 1

Teal in the black

Miku's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock screaming at me to get up and make my way to hell. School, I hate school. The only thing its useful for is just so I can go to college and get a life far away from this awful one. I walked over to my vanity and stared at the empty bottles of anti depressants and make up. I looked up and saw my hollow face, staring at the reflection of my monster. My hair was a mess, all tangled and below my shoulders. It used to be longer but my mom cut it off. She would never learn to accept me, but my silence is what makes her happy. I pulled it into a sloppy ponytail and walked to my bathroom.

When I was young my mom would punish me for saying things that most adults would find cute coming from a young child. I never felt loved or good enough to my mother but I don't blame her. I was a mess.

I stopped wearing normal clothing. Instead I would wear what I had slept in due to the fact that I don't care and neither does anyone else. Baggy clothes to hide all of my bones and scars. I was always scared and never accepted.

In the bathroom I brushed my teeth and smeared white makeup over my torn up arms just to hide my shame. I threw on the jacket over my frail body and ran towards the door.

At the bus stop I stared at the opening into the trees were I planned to die. No stop, I can't think like that, I'm not going to, I have a future. I sighed. More kids showed up. Most of them were seniors. I was a junior but that doesn't matter. There was this one girl, Luka, she was pretty but she never really talked much. I Saw a white jeep drive by, it was Kaito. He was a senior with dark blue hair and the most beautiful Blue eyes. He was so cute . I sighed. I wasn't supposed to think he was cute, I should think Gakupo was cute or hot or whatever. But I didn't. I'm sorry mom.

After about five minutes of a deafening silence, the bus came. I had the urge to Jum- no no no. I couldn't. Luka was behind me, I turned slightly and saw her flash a brilliant radiant smile towards me. The thought made me happy inside. I'm glad the pink haired senior was nice to me. She was the only one which saddened me although I was completely used to it. I sat in front by myself staring out the front window, drowning in my own thoughts. I plugged in my earphones and let myself slip away before I had to make my way down the halls of metal and horror.

I got to my locker and started collecting my books. Two twins walked down the hall and passed me snickering while looking at me. They were rich and had glamorous expensive clothing while I had a hoodie and jeans. They had smooth silky blonde hair, I had messy teal hair in a sloppy pony tail. They had each other and I had myself. It was a lonely life but I was okay with it.

I made my way to class and sat down in the back corner where I dwell. Science was boring. I wasn't the most academic girl. Art and music were my strengths. I've been working on getting a certain scholarship to go an art and music academy in Japan, or other know as my dream school. Although drawing random characters and singing random songs isn't going to get me anywhere. I just wanted to get out of this hell hole. I was always so tired, but I was used to it. I was used to pain and suffering, and I was okay with it.

After English and History was lunch. This was he worst part of my day at hell. I used to naturally hide in the girls bathroom but I was done being a coward and I excepted whatever happened.

I had my reasons to hate Gakupo. Last year my mom tried forcing me to date him since he was rich and had money. She only wanted me to be with him so I would marry him and spoil her with his family's money as she grew old. But he was sick, and an awful person. He've probably hooked up with almost half the girls in this school. He was disgusting, at least he didn't take me or I wouldn't be able to live with myself anymore. Who would wan't that sick boy near them anyway. I guess I was the only one who knew all his sick dirty secrets.

I walked to my out to the football field which was always empty cause what athlete would skip lunch. Behind the bleachers I waited for my Family's protection. Then I saw Gakupo walk around the corner and started to approach me. I had no expression. He was I front of me now. I stiffened ready for him to punch me or slam me against the wall, but instead he leaned into my ear. His lips just barely touching them.

"I'm glad you came again darling, I thought you'd leave me again, sweetheart, I guess you know what I would do if you didn't show up," I flinched at his threatening whispers. His servants killed my father. I nodded and waited for him to proceed his doings. I was ready for him to do what he normally does three times a week. Pick me up, throw me against the wall. Throw a few punches and kick me while I'm down. I closed my eyes ready for him to hurt me. Then I felt the wall to my back but I wasn't thrown. I opened my eyes in surprise and what I saw was horrifying. Gakupo was sucking on my neck while his hands where touching my boobs! I started to panic. I started to struggle.

"No! Stop!" I screamed but he took a hand and slapped me hard against the cheek and continued to grope me. I started to struggle more and more. He threw me to the ground. I started to cry wondering about what he was about to do. Then I heard a voice of a thousand angels. It was Kaito. That hot senior from my neighborhood.

"Gakupo! What the fuck do you think you're doing!" He said with clear anger and shock on his face. "You sick bastard!" He screamed as he grabbed Gakupo's collar and slammed him against the brick wall. He formed a fist and started smashing it into Gakupo's face which was all blue and bloody. Gakupo ran away once Kaito's grip loosened on his shirt.

Next thing I knew I was being carried towards Kaito's jeep. He sat me in the front seat. Got in the drivers seat, and started driving to our neighborhood.

"Where are we going..?" I asked in clear shock and fear. My voice was obviously shaking horribly.

"I'm taking you to my house, where you'll be safe Miku," he said with a blank face, and continued driving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter. It might be cheesy and I don't want it to be the stereotypical Cinderella story so in the later chapters I'm going to avoid that whole deal to mix it up. If you have any ideas for later chapters write a review 3**

We were driving to his home. I was silent, mortified and shocked. My thoughts were blurry. Gakupo almost hurt me in a way I never want to be hurt, and now I'm in Kaito's jeep going to his house. This all happened in the shortest amount of time, I felt sick. Before I knew it my vision blurred and tears started rolling down my plump red cheeks. Kaito looked at me and remained silent, while I sat there like a total wimp crying like a baby. Why does this always happen to me?

After about ten minutes we pulled up to his beautiful home. It was elegant light grey with a dark grayish blue roof. The windows on the sides of the Victorian double door where beautiful stain glass with lively patterns of roses. The drive way looped around a large fountain surrounded with blue flowers and a path way towards a pool. I was in awe. This was way more beautiful than my frumpy little house. Compared to this large Victorian mansion, my house was a hut.

"Okay we're here, my Dad won't be home for another three hours," Kaito said, exiting the front seat of his car, he walked around the front of the car and opened the passenger door. I jumped out and landed in the soft pavement.

He started walking towards his front door while I just stood there like a stoned idiot,

"Are you coming?" He said in an angry tone. I jumped and walked quickly and awkwardly to catch up to him. He opened the heavy door and held it for me. I walked in before him. I was greeted by a young girl with long blonde hair, cat ears, and a collared dress.

"Kaito-chan! You're home early, oh and you brought a friend!" She ran over to me and patted me awkwardly on the head.

"SeeU, can you get Miku a fresh set of clothes please, her's seem to be.. Dirty.." Kaito directed.

I looked down and my baggy pants were muddy. Probably from when Gakupo pushed me down. Heat raised up to my cheeks and my eyes started to tear up. No don't cry Miku you're okay. I looked up and held my breath ready to have another break down. I looked at the crystal chandelier the hung between the Giants spiral staircases. It was so pretty.

"Miku.. You look like you haven't eaten days," Kaito's voice broke me out of my daze. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along to the kitchen. It looked like one of those kitchens that would have its own personal cooks and waitresses. In the middle was an island with a stove. Pots and pans hung from the ceiling and everything you could use to cook anything you would ever want to cook decorated the counters. He handed me a muffin from the counter. I took a large bite, it was the most heavenly food I have ever tasted. Kaito chuckled,

"SeeU made that, she works for us. She's from Korea, sweet girl. She was homeless and my parents decided to bring her back home with us to work for us, but she is truly apart of the family. You don't talk much do you."

"I do I'm just shy.." I muttered. Kaito just hummed to himself and ate his own muffin.

"OOOO MIKUU, I heard a high pitch voice coming from the stairs. Kaito made a gesture with his hands indicating that I go to SeeU. I awkwardly exited the kitchen and saw SeeU with a fresh dress in her hand. She grabbed me with the other hand and dragged me up the stairs toward a room. The room was simple, had a queen sized bed, a white vanity, blue wall paper with roses, and paintings of a the ocean. Without any warning SeeU started to tear off my clothing. I was in my underwear and I quickly hid my arms behind my back. My cheeks flashed red. She causally slipped a teal Sun dress over my head and put a soft cardigan around it. The fabric was soft and warm. She pulled my pony tail out and started to brush through my shorter teal hair. She started braiding the sides of my heads and pulled them into a bun in the back of my head. I looked in the mirror and I looked almost beautiful.

"Thank you SeeU.." I whispered, still looking at myself. I still had my tired eyes but I looked nice.

"Of course! That's what friends are for right?" She said, a smile across her perfect little face. She hugged my petite body. This was unnatural for me, but I still hugged back. She leaded me back downstairs and led me into the game room. Old arcade games, ping pong and a large flatscreen TV and many other thing that would be in a game room where there. Kaito was sitting back in a elegant black couch remote in one hand and a vanilla ice cream in the other.

He greeted SeeU and I.

"SeeU go make dinner for Dad please," Kaito said in his usual dark voice. "Miku come here we need to talk," SeeU left happily but Kaito had a grim look on his face. "How long has Gakupo doing this?" He said, looking at me with a cold expression on his voice. I almost forgot about that, anxiety started to set in, "Three months..." My voice was shaking. Tears started filling my eyes. "Miku, it's okay, you're safe now." Kaito's strong arms circled me and gave me a tight hug.

"Shit!" I screamed looking at the clock. It was almost 7! "Kaito, I need to be home in 20 minutes. Do you need the dress back? Here I can wear my clothes it's okay."

"Keep it, it was my Moms but she died 3 years ago. It looks good on you. Keep it, let me give you a ride home." Now I really couldn't take anymore from his family. He already saved me from Gakupo, and now he gave me this dress. "I can walk, it's okay, I'm used to waking," I said seriously. He nodded and lead me to the door. I left but he started walking with me.

We walked in silence. We finally reached my house. Mom hadn't gotten home yet. I turned around and said goodbye to Kaito. He kissed me on the forehead, leaving me into a state of shock. When he started walking away I went inside.


End file.
